


Just Enough of a Bad Thing

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, F/M, Gore, Knife Play, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair finds a new soul on his rack just as he's craving a new apprentice and lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Enough of a Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Shining Steel over on dA who asked me for an Alistair/Ruby fic.

“We have a new guest,” Meg said without preamble as she headed into the suite of rooms Alistair had carved out of this section of Hell for himself. “Bit of trouble, or so I’ve heard. She’s managed to spit in the faces of her previous torturers. Literally. And laughed while doing so.”

“Oh? Lovely,” Alistair said, looking up from the image he’d kept of the last soul he’d tortured and broken on his rack. It had been a beautiful young woman, barely eighteen. She hadn’t been beautiful when he’d finished. “Is she prepared?”

“Yeah, I did that for you,” Meg replied, a studious disinterest in her voice that Alistair immediately picked up on. “Even gagged her so she can’t spit. You can tell she hates it.”

Well well well, wasn’t that interesting? His little Meg was jealous of their new arrival. Whoever she was, Alistair’s interest was piqued. There weren’t many things that made Meg jealous but souls who might take her place was one. Could this new soul be the new apprentice, and lover, Alistair had been thinking about finding? He’d been with Meg long enough that she’d learned everything he cared to teach her and he’d gotten bored with her. It was nearing time to move on.

“Thank you, Meg dear, I’ll be with her in a few minutes,” Alistair said, voice oozing an oily menace that still made Meg shiver. “I’m sure we’ll have a delightful time getting to know each other.”

Meg backed out of the room slowly, keeping her eyes on Alistair out of sheer instinct. Even though they had a relationship and he had trained her, that wouldn’t stop him from deciding to put her back on his rack if he felt like it. Indeed, he had a few times early on when he’d first decided to apprentice her. _Those_ memories still gave her nightmares if she bothered to think about them.

She stopped next to the rack holding the newest soul to be treated to Alistair’s expert methods of torture. She was still angry, pulling at the bonds that held her to the rack. The gag in her mouth had moved slightly and one side had bite marks. Meg laughed at that, getting the woman’s attention. That gag had lasted hundreds of years, through countless souls trying desperately to escape. Teeth from some lost soul weren’t enough to get through it.

“You can just stop trying you know,” Meg told her nastily, trailing her fingernails over the woman’s arm and digging deep enough to leave red scratches. The woman didn’t scream or cry, just glared at her. “You aren’t going to escape.”

This started the woman struggling again, fear starting to bleed into her eyes. Meg grinned and moved up over the woman’s shoulder. Her nails traced down her collarbone and over her sternum. Now, Meg dug in harder and little drops of blood appeared in the scratches like gleaming rubies. The grin now turned to a fearful grimace and Meg continued the trail down the woman’s belly. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her or the sudden quiet whimper the woman let out. But when Alistair cleared his throat behind her, Meg jumped and whipped her hand behind her back.

Turning to face Alistair, Meg kept a bland expression on her face. One of patient waiting, as if she’d merely been standing here waiting for him to arrive. Of course, the scratches and blood gave mute testimony to the lie. Alistair merely looked back at her, nothing on his face or in his eyes. Time stretched on for an eternal moment. Finally, Meg dropped her eyes and stepped away. A flash of satisfaction crossed Alistair’s face as he moved up next to the rack though his first sight of the soul trapped upon it drove all thoughts of Meg from his mind.

The soul was beautiful, even more beautiful than Meg had been when she’d first turned up on his rack. Tears glittered in winsome eyes that shifted from a deep blue to brown and back in the uncertain lighting in Hell. Her hair, now tangled and knotted, was pulled back from her face and shoulders. Some locks were a dark blonde while the majority of her hair looked brown that was almost black from dirt and dried blood.

“Hello, my dear,” Alistair cooed at her, one part of his mind registering Meg’s retreating footsteps as the other demon left his domain entirely. “We’re going to have such fun, you and I. But I hear you were difficult for my colleagues. Tsk, tsk, tsk, my dear. We’ll soon have that out of you, won’t we?”

He paused here and met her eyes expectantly, almost as if he was waiting to hear her talk through the gag. What he got instead was a heated glare. If the woman had had the ability to kill him with her eyes, he would have been dead. Again. Alistair chucked and turned to the little cart that held all of his favorite implements. Meg would have cleaned everything and put it back in its proper place after the last session they’d had with a soul. Every piece was bright and gleaming, reflecting back reds and pinks and the orangey glow of hellfire. Picking up a small knife with a curved tip, Alistair caressed it gently. The sharp blade drew blood from his finger and Alistair sucked it away with a small moan. And that was merely the beginning of what was going to be a supremely pleasing session with this soul. Breaking her would provide a great deal of entertainment.

“Now, let’s begin,” Alistair said, patting the woman’s arm before starting on her fingers. The skin there quite delicate and often didn’t come off in one piece unless he was careful. But he, and his knife, were quite skilled. After a few moments of cold knife sliding through slick blood, the woman started to scream behind her gag. Alistair patted her arm again, smiling. “There’s a dear. Don’t worry, we’ll take our time with this to enjoy it completely together.”

The scream ratcheted up higher as the woman started to struggle in earnest against the bonds holding her on the rack. Alistair whistled as he worked, a bright and happy tune that had no place in Hell nor in what he was doing.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Fetch this and do that,” Meg muttered under her breath as she watched Alistair teaching his newest apprentice. “Fuck you Alistair. Fuck you Ruby. Fuck both of you. And fuck your errands.”

Though, for now, Meg would do as Alistair asked. She was loyal to him, her loyalty bought with blood and knowledge and a kind of twisted love. Anything Alistair asked she did, mostly without question. But now, now she could see herself being supplanted. Alistair’s affection for Ruby was obvious and he was actually being gentle, for him, in teaching her.

“Meg, dear, have you gotten that boning knife yet?” Alistair called after her as she disappeared into his suite of rooms. “We can’t continue without it.”

“Just a minute, I’m getting it,” Meg called back, struggling to keep her voice even and calm. “I’ll be right back.”

She sorted through the supply of torture implements with a practiced eye, knowing each and every piece intimately. The boning knife Alistair was looking for was hung on a rack with other like knives. It was the longest one and was on the bottom. Meg picked it up, her fingers caressing the worn leather handle, and headed back out. Her heart, well what was left of it really, dropped right out of her chest when she saw the tableau next to the rack. Alistair had backed Ruby up against the edge of it, a knife at her throat. Her hands were tangled in his hair and they were kissing hungrily as Ruby’s hips made little undulating motions against Alistair’s.

“Here,” Meg said curtly, dropping the knife with a hollow clang onto the rack. Then she turned away and didn’t look back. Time to find someone else to be loyal to.

“Well, seems like she didn’t like that,” Ruby laughed as Alistair set the small knife in his hand down and picked up the boning knife. “Too bad.”

“It was time for Meg to move on anyway,” Alistair replied, studying the knife in his hand. It was perfect and gleaming clean, just how he preferred all of his tools before they were used. “I’ve already done so.”

“And I’m rather enjoying that fact,” Ruby replied, tilting her head back obligingly when Alistair’s free hand fisted in her hair and pulled. “I can’t believe I took so long to step off that rack. You have been an experience.”

“As have you, my dear,” Alistair replied, kissing her roughly and biting her lips. He pulled back, licking at smears of bright red blood. “Now, time to teach you the finer aspects of using the boning knife. I like to start at the throat sometimes to incite the most pain in a victim. Let me show you.”

He drew the knife across her throat slowly, Ruby letting out a quiet moan as blood started dripping down her collarbone and chest. Her hips bucked hard as Alistair dug the knife in, the point seeking the soft flesh around the vertebrae deep in her throat. Alistair licked his lips again as blood poured from the wound, spraying his face in a mist of fine droplets. Ruby submitted to his ministrations, moans and whimpers falling from her lips almost constantly. It was arousing, seeing her underneath his knife and loving it. Leaning down, Alistair licked up some of the blood that pooled in the center of her collarbone.

“Do you see, dear?” he asked, looking up at her face. “The pain is so bright and all-consuming. The victim will think of nothing but you and what you’re doing to them.”

“Yes,” Ruby murmured, the knife shifting in her throat as she spoke. “It’s beautiful. Show me more.”

Alistair smiled and dragged the knife down. It cut through her skin like finest paper, barely encountering any resistance until the edge touched Ruby’s collarbone. She moaned again, hands clenching onto the edge of the rack to hold herself up.

“Next, as I just did, pull the knife in any direction you choose,” Alistair explained, standing upright again and pulling her body tight against his. “I like down from the throat as there’s an expanse of skin in the chest along with bones close to the surface. Then you carve as you like, doing whatever else you might feel appropriate.”

Alistair suited his actions to his words, delicately tracing the knife along Ruby’s collarbone. As he did so, he pushed her legs apart and slipped inside her. The dual sensations had Ruby gasping, her hands spasming on the rack as Alistair drove himself inside her. He kept a tight grip in her hair, pulling until her back was bowed over the rack. Then, he leaned down and licked over one nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He pleasured her for a few moments before biting down hard. The warm coppery flavor of blood flooded his mouth and Alistair licked and swallowed it all away. The knife had stopped moving, the edge dug in at one end of Ruby’s collarbone. More blood dripped down over her breasts, coating Alistair’s lips.

But this lesson had progressed far enough and he didn’t want to damage a precious tool. Pulling the knife out, and not bothering to be careful with Ruby’s skin, Alistair set it on the small cart near the rack. Ruby’s eyes tracked him, lust and curiosity mingling. When she opened her mouth to ask a question, Alistair set a bloody finger against her lips. Nodding, Ruby sucked the finger into her mouth, tongue laving over it and cleaning all the blood away. It was Alistair’s turn to moan as he watched.

“So, enough with the knives,” Ruby said, her voice a little hoarse as Alistair’s finger slipped from her mouth. “What did you have in mind next?”

“I’m going to fuck you,” Alistair said. He stepped back from her, his erection slipping out of her as he did so. Before Ruby had a chance to react to him moving away, Alistair grabbed her around the throat, lifted her up, and threw her on the rack. “And I think we’re both going to enjoy it and the pain.”

Ruby nodded a little, panting breaths coming from a parted mouth. She spread her legs open and reached for Alistair. He came willingly, climbing up on the rack and ranging himself over her body. He drove inside her again roughly as one hand clamped around her throat. Ruby arched her back and screamed, her legs wrapping around Alistair’s back to hold him close. Her nails scratched over his back, drawing blood as he’d drawn it from her.

Alistair pumped his hips hard, not sparing himself or her. His lips stretched back in a grimace as pain and lust enveloped both of them. As he was nearing his climax, Ruby leaned up enough to bury her head against his throat and bite hard. Blood spurted and Alistair yelled out, his orgasm rolling through his body. Ruby nuzzled into his neck, biting deeper and deeper as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting inside her hard enough to shake the rack beneath them. 

Ruby’s own orgasm flooded her body as Alistair’s hand tightened on her neck, cutting off her air. While they didn’t technically need to breathe, old habits died hard. Besides, it was Hell and there was something terrifying for most of the souls in not being able to breathe. But for Ruby, it was enough to send her crashing over the edge. She bit harder at Alistair’s neck, animal moans rumbling in her throat. 

Feeling her muscles go limp and lax, Ruby dropped back onto the rack. She panted quietly, running her fingers over Alistair’s back and painting them red with the blood that was still oozing from the deep scratches. Alistair panted with her, his hand still locked around her throat. They sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying the aftermath of the violence and lust.

“So, what did you have in mind for the next lesson?” Ruby asked, her voice no longer hoarse now that her throat had gotten time to heal itself. “Because this one was fucking fun.”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, my dear,” Alistair laughed. “But believe me when I say it will be just as much fun as this one was.”


End file.
